1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seamless knit hosiery blank, a garment formed thereby and a method of making the blank and garment having an arcuate leg panty line or profile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pantyhose and hosiery manufacturers have traditionally formed pantyhose garments with a panty portion having a heavier yarn so as to simulate an undergarment for the wearer which might possibly eliminate the need for separate panties when the garment is worn. The appearance of the garment, thusly constructed, is like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,894. Such garments have panty sections that resemble trunks rather than a panties with arcuate leg profiles. This has traditionally been the only way to make conventional pantyhose with a continuous single layer of yarn throughout the panty and leg portions to date.
It has been possible to manufacture pantyhose with the panty section having a somewhat curved leg profile by using an additional layer or layers of yarn which involves splicing and trimming the yarn at various locations. An example of this construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,627.
Thus, there has been a continuing demand for a continuous single yarn layer panty and pantyhose combination garment having an arcuate panty profile to provide a more attractive and realistic combination garment. It is to this need and demand that the present invention is directed.